project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
1/6 -out of the gravity-
1/6 -out of the gravity-''' è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 scritto e prodotto da vocaliod-P. È disponibile all'inizio del gioco. La canzone è la prima volta nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA come DLC, e poi dato un nuovo fotovoltaico in Mirai 2 ed è stato utilizzato da allora. E 'anche apparso in Project DIVA F come una canzone disponibile solo in modalità AR. Informazioni Nei giochi PSP, la canzone è stata conosciuta come '-d2 mix-'. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"This is a first-gen Miku song that melts the heart, now presented in Nendroid-style glory. What is waiting for you after climbing that "tower of red"?"'' Liriche Giapponese=いつか重力のクサリを 断ち切り君を連れてサテライト '''君を探してあの街へ さ迷い歩いた夜の道 受話器越しに聞こえた声が なぜか　とても　気になったの 見つけた君は赤い瞳 何事もないフリはナシにして 黒い沼に沈む君を放っておくわけにはいかない いつか重力のクサリを解き放ち 宇宙へ飛ぶサテライト そこに行けば体の重さも1/6 君が抱えてる悲しみが 少しでも軽くなればそれでいい いつかそこに君を連れていくよ 重力の外へ 宇宙旅行は無理ですが 物理的に高い所へ 色々考えてみた結果 目指すは港の赤い塔 走ってきたフリして 胸の鼓動の速さを隠してみたの 今日は君の手を救い上げる権利をもらうよ 軌道エレベータのように 雲を抜けて昇るよサテライト 300メートル昇れば少しは軽くなるかもね つまり子供ダマシだけれど 意味が少しでも伝わればいい 地上よりも上に連れていきたいの 重力の外へ 見え隠れしてる気持ちは 多分バレているんだろうけれど 今はそれ以上　君を救いたいエゴイズム 太陽の力を借りて 白く輝いているお月様 同じように頼ってくれませんか？ いつか重力のクサリを断ち切り 君を連れてサテライト 辛いコトや悲しいコトも全部1/6 宇宙船はまだ先だけれど そこに辿りつけるまでの間 僕の左手を握っててくれますか？ いつか重力の外へ連れていくよ out of the gravity|-|Romaji=itsuka juuryoku no kusari o tachikiri kimi o tsurete SATELLITE kimi o sagashite ano machi e samayoiaruita yoru no michi juwakigoshi ni kikoeta koe ga nazeka totemo ki ni natta no mitsuketa kimi wa akai hitomi nanigoto mo nai furi wa nashi ni shite kuroi numa ni shizumu kimi o houtte oku wake ni wa ikanai itsuka juuryoku no kusari o tokihanachi sora e tobu SATELLITE soko ni ikeba karada no omosa mo rokubun no ichi (1/6) kimi ga kakaeteru kanashimi ga sukoshi demo karuku nareba sore de ii itsuka soko ni kimi o tsureteyuku yo juuryoku no soto e uchuu ryokou wa muri desu ga butsuriteki ni takai tokoro e iroiro kangaete mita kekka mezasu wa minato no akai tou hashitte kita furi shite mune no kodou no hayasa o kakushite mita no kyou wa kimi no te o sukuiageru kenri o morau yo kidou ELEVATOR no you ni kumo o nukete noboru yo SATELLITE 300 METER noboreta sukoshi wa karuku naru kamo ne tsumari kodomo damashi dakeredo imi ga sukoshi demo tsutawareba ii chijou yori mo ue ni tsurete ikitai no juuryoku no soto e miegakure shiteru kimochi wa tabun bareteirun darou keredo ima wa sore ijou kimi o sukuitai EGOISM taiyou no chikara o karite shiroku kagayaiteiru otsuki-sama onaji you ni tayotte kuremasen ka? itsuka juuryoku no kusari o tachikiri kimi o tsurete SATELLITE tsurai koto ya kanashii koto mo zenbu rokubun no ichi (1/6) uchuusen wa mada saki dakeredo soko ni tadoritsukeru made no aida boku no hidarite o nigittete kuremasu ka? itsuka juuryoku no soto e tsureteyuku yo Out of the gravity|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di KataGater' Someday, I'll break the chain of gravity And take you to the Satellite Looking for you in the town I wandered about the night street Your voice on the phone Made me nervous for some reason When I found you, your eyes were red Don't pretend nothing has happened I just can't leave you sinking in a dark swamp Someday, I'll release the chain of gravity And the satellite will fly around space Your weight will be 1/6 there If I could lighten your sorrow I'd want nothing else Someday, I'll take you there Out of the gravity I can't afford a space travel now But I'll take you higher, physically I've thought about it And decided the red tower on the port I tried pretending that I've been running To hide my rapid heartbeat Today, I'll claim a right to pull your hands Just like an orbit elevator Our satellite is rising above the clouds Here 300m higher, you might be lighter than you were It's nothing but a cheap trick But you know what I mean, I hope so I want to take you somewhere above the earth Out of the gravity My feelings are sometimes transparent Probably, you've known them But still, I want to save you for the sake of my egoism The sun gives its light To let the moon glow Can you let me help you like them? Someday, I'll break the chain of gravity And take you to the satellite Every sorrow and sadness will be 1/6 there Space ships are still far beyond us But till I reach them, Can you hold my left hand? Someday, I'll take you there out of gravity out of the gravity Video Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2009